project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Dean Winchester
Dean Winchester, taken into perspective one of the longest running and most dangerous and effective serial killer of all time that has committed genocide on more than one occassion (i.e. Jefferson Starships and Leviathan). For years he's traveled with his brother as well as his father before him hunting monsters, demons, ghosts, and even angels when the occassion called for it. Saving people, hunting things and all that. Now, fresh from a bought in Purgatory, Dean is determined to come to terms with his feelings for Castiel, his newfound family and a horrific agreement with an enemy. Biography After his mother died, Dean was instantly the primary care-giver for his brother, Sam, simultaneously keeping an eye on their father who absolutely obliterated any sense of self-worth or self for the eldest Winchester. Dean spent the majority of his childhood ignoring his own needs for the sake of his brother and trying to fit into the cookie cutter perfect soldier John strived for him to be as well. It took his father dying and forty years in Hell for Dean to finally find himself and explore who he was and not who John wanted him to be. Through the years that followed he stopped the Apocalypse, gained a long-term relationship with Lisa Braeden, lost his brother, got Sam and his soul back, got out of his relationship with Lisa, saved the world again and slowly but surely became aware of his sexuality, mainly through his relationship with Castiel and several encounters that he’s become more comfortable with as of late. Now fresh out of Purgatory Dean has become more sure of himself and what he likes, what he needs, who he is deep down and it shows through his content and less-than-frequent comments about how useless he feels. Dean has a sense of self-worth and purpose (beyond taking care of Sam) and is a better man for it (Thank you, Bobby). Personality Dean's first line of defense, and use of humor, is sarcasm and underestimated wit. That and his usual intimidation tactics of "badassery" seem to be the forefront of who he is. Dean is viciously protective of those he cares about and what he has deemed sacred. Once his heart has reached out to someone (or some''thing'', there is the car to consider) there is nothing in the universe that can stop him from keeping them safe save for his own mortality. He is jaded and cynical at the best of times, years of disappointment and doing without leaving him doubting hope itself and shoving it away to keep from being hurt again. Much of his relationship with Castiel has been affected by this, being aided as well by his personal self-doubt and self-worth issues. His lack of trust helps to keep him distanced, and yet when he does trust someone and they betray him he's hit harder than most. Dean loves passionately and completely. Once he's finally decided to allow his walls to let a soul in he's committed to never letting that person down within his personal and human ability to do so, and to be there for them at every turn unless he's been handed a reason not to. This applies to the love he holds for Sam and the same he had for Benny and the fierce connection he has with Castiel. Dean still enjoys his music, drinking copious amounts of alcohol and his bacon cheeseburgers. But what's more is that since Purgatory he has something to believe in, a new outlook on the cause. Until Central Park disappeared, then he had no idea what the fuck to do. Abilities Information on abilities your character has, and how they can be used/implemented. *An asterisk will allow you to make bulleted lists. *thusly Relationships Character Name Short paragraph or two about the relationship dynamic. NAME OF ARTICLE HERE (if this does not show up, it is double brackets on each side) Is how you link to another article on the wiki. The name must be written exactly as it appears in the title for this to work. For example [[Stiles Stilinski will link to 'Stiles Stilinski'. Character Name Same as above. Character Name Same as above. Character Name Same as above. Plotlines Para one n/a Para two n/a Para three n/a Category:Character Bio Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans